What Happened To Sarah?
by AngelD0418
Summary: A prequel to Safeguarding Sam. What happened to Bosco's wife? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Ed Bernero and them except for Sarah Boscorelli, Samantha Boscorelli, Ray Sharp, Gordon Sharp, the nervous little man, and Del Velicio.

**Author's Note**: So this is my prequel to _Safeguarding Sam. _I kind of felt like I needed to explain a little more about what happened to Bosco's wife, Sarah. You don't really need to read my other story to understand this one.About of half of this is set before Sam is even born, but she is in this story eventually.I hope you like! My other story, _At Her Bedside_, isn't going so well. I'm gonna stew over it for awhile and see what comes out. For now, on with this story.

**What Happened To Sarah?**

"Sarah! Where are my shoes?"

"In the closet, where I threw them!"

"Why did you throw them there? Why couldn't you just leave them by the door where I put them?"

"Because you need to learn, Maurice, that the floor is not your personal shoe rack." Bosco gave an exasperated sigh and walked back towards the bedroom. This was normal for Maurice Boscorelli and his wife Sarah in their year old marriage. It really was only playful banter, but since they were both from strong Italian backgrounds, it didn't always come off as such. By the time Bosco had retrieved his shoes from the back of the closet, he had cooled down and went into the kitchen.

"You're right, I'm wrong, you win." He said. Her smile beamed and her green eyes glowed. Even her long brown hair seemed to shine a little brighter, for she knew she had been right again. She stepped close to her husband and gave him a long kiss.

"You can make it up to me later," she said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "But right now, you're going to be late again!" Bosco glanced at the clock on the microwave and saw that he was, in fact, going to be late to the precinct again.

"Damn, Swersky's gonna have my ass this time."

"Then go! Oh, and ask Faith if we're still on for the movie tomorrow night."

"I will." He gave her a quick peck. "See you later."

"Bye. Love you."

"Love you too." The front door slammed shut behind Bosco as he ran out.

"We're looking for this man," Lieutenant Swersky said, holding up the mug shot. "His name is Ray Sharp. We've got a couple of inside resources telling us that this is the man who sold guns to Del Velicio. If you don't remember him, Velicio is the guy we caught up with last week who's responsible for the death of at least six people. According to our inside sources, and Velicio himself, Sharp has been selling illegal guns all over the city. We need to get Sharp off the streets. Keep a close eye out people. Be careful out there." With that, all the officers in the room got up to start their shift. All except one person.

"Bosco!" Faith exclaimed. "Wake up! Let's go!" Bosco had been dozing off in his chair until he heard Faith's voice in his ear.

"Wh-what?" he asked, jumping up. "I wasn't sleeping. I heard everything he said. We gotta find a sharp guy and something about the farmer in the dell…"

"No Bosco," she sighed. She walked over to the podium where Swersky had left Sharp's mug shot. "Ray Sharp. Sold guns to Del Velicio. We gotta find Ray Sharp, not a sharp guy."

"Right, right I got it. Let's get going." Within minutes, they had grabbed their radios and gotten into 55-David. As usual, Faith was driving. After a year of working together, they pretty much had their routine down to a T.

"Oh yeah," said Bosco. "I'm supposed to ask you if your 'date' with Sarah is still on for tomorrow night."

"Are you kidding? Of course it is! Fred's buddies are comin' over tomorrow night. I really don't wanna be there to see that." Faith and Sarah had roomed together in Faith's one semester in college, but still remained close after Faith left to marry Fred. Faith and Bosco had met in the academy a few years later. Faith introduced Bosco to Sarah. The rest is pretty much self-explanatory.

The day was pretty slow. Very slow, as a matter of fact. One speeding ticket and one false alarm at a bank was all that 55-David had. Bosco and Faith had just come out of the diner where they had eaten dinner, laughing about the new rookie, Ty Davis, when they noticed a small, nervous looking man ducking suspiciously into the empty warehouse across the street. Faith and Bosco stole a glance at each other in the fading daylight as Faith got on her radio.

"55-David to Central, we have a suspicious man entering an abandoned warehouse. We're gonna go check it out.

"Central to 55-David. Copy that. Do you need back up?" Something inside Faith told her they did.

"Yes, send a few cars to our location."

"Copy that, 55-David." Faith and Bosco drew their guns and crept across the street to the door of the old building. Bosco slowly pushed the door open, and it creaked louder than they would have liked. They both pulled their flashlights, as it was pitch black inside.

They heard a creak from somewhere on the floor above them, so they quietly climbed the stairs to the right of the door. Bosco was about to bust through the door, but Faith put a hand on his shoulder, signaling him to wait. They heard voices.

"I…I need a-a-gun," they heard, assuming it was the anxious man they had followed inside. "A big one."

"And what will be the reason for your purchase?" came a new voice, the gruff voice of another man.

"I wanna kill my wife," said the first man, rather boldly. "She's…she's sleeping with my best friend!" he squealed. "I-I found them…together…in our bed!" he said, breaking down.

"Alright, man, alright, don't lose your head," said a third male voice. "We'll sell you one. But it's gonna cost you."

"Whatever you want, I got it!" the first man exclaimed.

"Then let's do some business, shall we?" That's when Faith and Bosco's radios came to life.

"Central to 55-David. Do you copy?" They quickly shut off their radios, but the damage had already been done.

"What the hell was that?" one of the men said. "It came from the stairs." Knowing that they had already been found out, Faith and Bosco burst into the room. In the dim light of a lantern placed on a crate in the center of the room, they could see two bigger men, who looked like they could be brothers, holding guns, while the smaller man had already gone to cower in the corner. The partners pointed their guns at the brother's heads just as the brothers pointed their guns at the partners.

"Drop you weapons!" Faith yelled.

"Not until you do!" said the younger looking man.

"Do you think we're crazy?" asked Bosco.

"Apparently you think we are if you think we're gonna drop our weapons." They stood, pointing their guns at each other for a long time, even after they heard the sounds of the sirens of other officers arriving at the scene.

"This could end very badly if you don't drop your weapons right now," said Faith. "As we speak, they are setting up snipers at the building across the street. They will shoot you in the head if you don't cooperate." Faith could see them starting to get nervous, but not nervous enough to put down the guns. Bosco had been very quiet through this. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the wheels turning in his head. Before anyone could do anything, Bosco shot out the light in the lantern. Chaos erupted.

Faith didn't know what was happening, but there were a lot of gunshots. Through the shots, she could hear one single cry.

"RAY!" Faith heard. Not a minute after, she heard footsteps running away. She couldn't tell which way they were running. The gunshots ceased and it was silent.

"Faith? Are you okay?" Bosco called.

"Yeah I'm fine. You?"

"Yeah." In the midst of barging in on the men, they had dropped their flashlights. The darkness was soon remedied when spotlights from the building across the street shone through the window. The guy buying the gun was in the corner, whimpering, with a wound in his leg. One of the men, a man they now saw was Ray Sharp, was dead of a bullet shot right through the skull. The other man was no where to be seen. Faith switched her radio back on.

"We need a couple of medics up here. No officers have been injured, but we have one wounded prisoner, and one dead." She turned to Bosco and saw that he was still staring at Ray Sharp's body.

"Did I do that, Faith?" he asked.

"I don't know, Bosco. It could've been one of the snipers."

"Yeah, I guess." Any more conversation they might have had was cut off as people burst into the room. One of those people was Lieutenant Swersky.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"It's a long story, sir," said Bosco.

"The most important thing right now is that there was someone else up here," Faith spoke up. "Maybe Ray Sharp's brother. He got away, sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See the previous

Author's Note: Took a little while for this one. Thanks again for all the reviews. It really keeps me going. Enjoy!

It had been six months and there was no sign of Ray Sharp's brother, who they now knew was Gordon Sharp, Ray's younger brother. They didn't know much about Gordon. He didn't have much of a record. The only name they had heard on the streets was Ray, so they were hoping that Gordon wasn't as much of a threat. It seemed like he had just disappeared into thin air.

Meanwhile, Bosco and Sarah had some exciting news. Sarah was pregnant with their first child. Bosco couldn't be more proud about being a daddy. The day he announced it at the precinct to everyone was the day the trouble started. Sarah was about three months pregnant at the time.

"Faith!" Bosco said, bursting into the locker room. "You are never gonna guess the news I have."

"What is it, Bosco?" she asked curiously. He had a giddy face on, which she had never seen before.

"You are never gonna guess what it is!"

"Bosco! Stop acting like a child and tell me already!" She was suddenly excited as well. She had a feeling.

"Alright, alright. Everybody," he said, raising his voice. "I want you all to know that I'm pregnant!" Everybody burst out laughing. Bosco realized his mistake. "I mean, we're pregnant." Everyone laughed harder, because he was standing right next to Faith. "No you idiots, not me and Faith. Me and my wife. Sarah and I. Sarah's pregnant!" Faith shrieked in joy and threw her arms around Bosco's neck. Everyone else offered up congratulations, patting him on the back.

"Oh god," groaned Sully. "Just what we need. Another Boscorelli running around." Another round of laughter went through the room as everyone vacated for roll call.

"I really wasn't supposed to tell you yet," Bosco told Faith when everyone else had left. "Sarah wanted me to invite you and Fred to dinner tonight and tell you then, but I just couldn't resist."

"Well then, I'm gonna tell you something that I'm not supposed to tell you yet either," Faith said. "I'm pregnant too!" They laughed together.

"Then congratulations to you too, Faith. Sarah will be thrilled that she'll have someone to suffer with." Faith giggled.

"Let's go before we get in trouble again," Faith said, pushing Bosco out the door towards roll call, smiling more than she felt she ever had in her life.

Even though Faith already knew about Sarah's pregnancy, that didn't stop the Yokas' from having dinner with the Boscorelli family that night. Anyway, Sarah didn't know about Faith's pregnancy yet. About halfway through the delicious chicken and potatoes, Faith decided that she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Sar, I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

"You're-you're…oh my god!" Sarah screamed happily. She bounded out of her chair, ran to the other side of the table, and nearly leaped into Faith's lap. "Oh sweetie this is wonderful! Now our babies can play together and grow up together and be best friends and have play dates and it's going to be so amazing! Oh Faith I'm so happy!" she babbled, shedding a few tears. They sat together and giggled and planned, while Bosco and Fred merely looked on in amusement. They had nothing to say to each other, since they really didn't get along. Instead, they listened to the lives their wives planned out for their children. About a half an hour into their planning, when Bosco's head had nearly dropped into his cold potatoes, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Bosco exclaimed, jumping out of his chair and racing to the phone in the kitchen. "Hello?" he said into the receiver.

Nothing.

"Hello?" he tried again. He thought he heard breathing, and possibly a sniffle. Was someone crying?

"Who is this?" The person hung up and all he heard was a dial tone.

"That was weird," he said to himself. He felt something in the pit of his stomach, but it was so small that he quickly pushed it away.

"Maurice?" Sarah called from the other room. "Who was it?"

"Wrong number," he said. No need to worry her. When he reentered the dining room, the two women were still at the end of the table, laughing about something. Bosco turned to Fred and said the first thing he had said to him all night.

"Football?" he asked, pointing to the television.

"Yes," Fred replied, and they plopped themselves on the sofa.

That night wasn't the only night Bosco had gotten a weird phone call. In fact, they began to alarmingly increase in number. They began to come twice a day. When both Bosco and Sarah were home, Bosco always managed to answer the phone first, just in case. Every time he tried to get something out of the person on the other side, but it was always a minute or so of heavy breathing, and then dial tone. That was it. It frustrated him to no end. After about three months of this, he was able to get a tap on the phone, but it came back as a deactivated cell phone. There was no way to track it. Bosco nearly threw the phone tapping equipment against the wall.

Sarah didn't know anything about the phone calls, assuming that she wasn't getting them when Bosco wasn't home and not telling him about it. Bosco didn't want to worry her. All she needed to think about was her and their baby's health. She and Faith were growing together in size. They were now both six months pregnant and loved complaining to each other about every little ache and pain. Bosco was glad that his wife had someone to share the joys and miseries of pregnancy with. Besides him. Someone who actually understood what she was going through, because she was going through the same thing.

They debated over whether they wanted an ultrasound to determine the sex or not. Bosco wanted one, but Sarah didn't. Bosco didn't like surprises, but Sarah said that it was the best part. When Bosco complained, Sarah went into pregnant woman mode and either screamed or cried. He was getting used to that actually. To calm her down, they talked about baby names. It took a while, but they finally decided on Leo Maurice for a boy, and Samantha Marie for a girl. Bosco was jealous of Faith, because her and Fred had decided together to have the ultrasound and already knew that it was a girl and her name was Emily Rose.

Amidst all this, however, Bosco couldn't get out of his mind the strange phone calls. It was almost like they were timed. There was one in the morning before he left for work, and one when he was just arriving home from work. They worried him, but not enough to worry Sarah too. It was probably nothing anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See others. The only new people in this chapter are Nick and Marie and they're mine. And Samantha is mine, but I'm not sure if I mentioned that yet because this is the first time she's actually appeared in the story. Whatever.

Author's Note: The ending is a little weak, but I'm not quite sure what goes on in the maternity ward or how something like that would work. I tried my best. Enjoy!

"It's a girl!" the doctor said. The small, mucusy baby with the tuft of brown hair on her head screamed. She was very little, but she was beautiful. Her name was Samantha Marie Boscorelli. The doctor handed the tiny girl to her mother Sarah as her father Maurice looked on in pride. They cooed over the child with the big green eyes. That was the only big thing about her. She was born three weeks early, but she was healthy. That was all the proud parents could ask for.

"Do you wanna hold her, Maurice?" Sarah asked Bosco, after the baby had sat on her chest for a few minutes. He nodded, still in awe over his daughter. Sarah carefully lifted Samantha into Bosco's waiting arms.

"Am I doin' it right?" he asked quietly. The baby wiggled in his arms, but had stopped crying. She gazed up into his face and right then Bosco knew that she would have him wrapped around her little finger.

"You're doing just fine, honey," Sarah replied. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Sarah called. Sarah's parents, Nick and Marie, Bosco's mother, Rose, and Faith entered the room. They immediately surrounded Bosco and Samantha.

"Oh Maurice," started Rose. "She's so beautiful."

"Sarah, honey, I'm so proud of you," said Marie.

"She's perfect," said Nick.

"Look at those eyes!" exclaimed Faith. They said all this at once.

"Guys!" Bosco said. Samantha was beginning to get agitated and he could feel it. "Relax! You're scaring her."

"Sorry, baby," said Rose. "So does she still have the name you decided on?"

"Yep," Sarah spoke up. "Samantha Marie Boscorelli. It's perfect for her."

"Sorry folks," spoke up the doctor. They had forgotten she was in the room. "We have to take her away for a while. Make sure she's really healthy." Bosco parted through the crowd of proud grandparents and Faith and placed Samantha in the little glass crib. Everyone watched as they wheeled her out of the room. "The rest of you, meaning anyone here whose name isn't Sarah," the doctor said, "needs to leave the room so we can also take care of the mother." They reluctantly left the room, kissing Sarah on the way.

"Did you notice her middle name, Marie?" Bosco asked once they were in the waiting room.

"I did, sweetheart. Thank you," replied Sarah's mother. Bosco heard his cell phone ring and excused himself from the group. He walked to the end of the hall where he figured he was out of earshot before he answered.

"Hello?" he said. Then he heard it again. He heard the breathing.

"How did you get this number?" he demanded. This is the first time the caller had called his cell phone. For a moment, there was nothing as usual.

"I just wanted to say congratulations on your new baby girl, Boscorelli," came a sickeningly sweet male voice. Then there was a dial tone. Bosco stared in shock at his phone. Well, now he knew it was a man. How did the man get his number? And why did he decide to talk now? The only reason he could know about Samantha was….

Bosco dashed down the hallway towards where the newborns were being held. As he got closer to the nurses station, he saw a female nurse talking to two security guards. The three of them glanced up as they saw him run towards them.

"I'm looking for my daughter, Samantha Boscorelli," he said out of breath. "Did something happen?"

"I don't know how you knew something happened, sir, but your daughter is fine," said the nurse.

"Apparently someone tried to break into the newborn wing, but one of the nurses saw him coming in and screamed and scared the guy away," said the shorter of the two security guards.

"The nurse said she walked in to check on the babies and she said she found the man standing over one of the babies. Samantha Boscorelli," said the other one. "We've had men standing at every entrance to the hospital, but we've found no one matching the man's descriptions."

"Can I see my daughter?" Bosco asked shakily.

"Yes you can. Follow me. She's just fine, I assure you," the nurse replied. The nurse handed Bosco an apron and led him over the glass bassinette where Samantha was. Just like the nurse said, she was alright. She was fast asleep and had no idea about what had just about happened. Bosco wasn't quite sure what was going on or who had tried to abduct his daughter, but he would be damned if he didn't find out.


End file.
